


The Balloon Beast

by EndangeredMind



Category: Megas XLR
Genre: Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: When Coop complains that there is nothing to do, a new enemy shows up. However, this new enemy is not all he seems.





	The Balloon Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Coop grinned as he sat in the driver’s seat of the Plymouth Barracuda, piloting the large mech Megas. He was currently in the middle of a massive clean up operation, helping his friend Goat out by moving large piles of scrap from one place to the other. It felt nice not having to constantly fight warriors from three hundred years in the future or having to protect the city from some random unknown threat. He could quite easily get used to this life. He hummed as he picked up the last pile of scrap and began to move it around.

He placed it down and grinned as Goat thanked him for all the hard work. “It felt good to help you out. I’m glad I could come to you in your hour of need!” Coop grinned, watching as Goat looked up at him and he quickly grinned down at him, before turning around and beginning to walk away from the work site, glad that he was able to speed things up and help him. “It should be fun to go and take a short walk, I haven’t had the chance to go on one of those in a long time!”

He began piloting Megas to move away from the city and towards the more rural areas, where they were awash with nature. He hummed to himself as he began to walk through the countryside, in awe of how beautiful everything was. However, there was one thing that he could not shift from his mind, and that was the fact that there had been nothing for him to fight in a while. “This sucks! Sure, the countryside is beautiful and all, but the Glorft are being lazy! I want a robot to disassemble already!” He growled, feeling rather annoyed about it.

By this stage he was really in the mood to kick some alien ass! This was so unfair! He just wanted some stupid alien to show up so that he could blast it to smithereens and call it a day. It was like the universe was taunting him, and it was so unfair! He growled and shifted in his seat. Whatever alien crossed his path would need nano technology so that it could be put back together again! He couldn’t remember the last time he had picked up the controller and beaten the living scrap out of some unlucky enemy.

He was about to vent his frustration further when a large wormhole suddenly opened above the city. Coop’s eyes went wide, before he rubbed them. Was he dreaming or had a wormhole started opening above the city? This was insane, and it was going to be fun to exact revenge on the moron that had opened the wormhole. “Alright. Now this is what I’m talking about! It’s time to go down there and tear this alien limbs from limb for thinking that they can just come here and start destroying things! Let’s party!” Coop yelled, setting course for Jersey City.

A being began to float down from the wormhole, which began to dissipate every so slowly. This wasn’t any ordinary being that had come through the wormhole, this was the being that was known as the Super Balloon Beast, and he loved to inflate things that weren’t his! The being smirked cruelly as it looked upon the bustling city with an evil glint in its eyes, wondering what it could inflate next. Although it had just landed, it had a very big idea of what it wanted to inflate, as it looked around the city, noting some targets to use.

The Balloon Beast then lowered itself to the ground and snaked out its pump until it came to a nearby office block. It pressed the pump into the building and began shoving air into it. The building wheezed and began to blow up, like a giant concrete and glass balloon, all the while the Balloon Beast smirked as it heard the building creaking and groaning as it continued to swell outwards, eventually stopping once the building had reached a state where it was almost like a jelly, as the slightest touch would cause it to wobble and bounce around wildly.

The building began to float into the air as the amount of air that was being pumped into it. The Beast simply smirked as it watched the building float higher and higher into the air. If that was what a bit of air could do to one building, imagine what it could do to the other buildings in the city! He began to scan the city, taking mental notes of what buildings looked the nicest, and what ones would look good as balloons. It then removed the hoses from the current building and pushed them into another one, cackling loudly.

A stray hose slithered towards a Pontiac Trans Am, with a jock inside. The hose went up the car’s exhaust and began to inflate the poor car. The jock was rendered speechless as the car groaned and began to swell, the seats and dash puffing up as it began to rise into the air. He was frozen in place, and all he could do was listen to the straining noises as the car continued to inflate. The poor car then began to rise into the air as it became too full to stay on the ground, creaking and shuddering noisily.

By the time that Megas and Coop showed up, most of the city was transformed into a balloon like state. Coop had to do a double take as he noticed the state that the city was in. Many buildings and cars had been pumped up to resemble balloons, and it looked rather comical. However, Coop was not pleased, and he couldn’t help but whistle. “Wow, that alien sure made a huge mess of things!” He grinned and looked around, trying to find where the pesky alien was. “Now where could he have gone?” He grunted and began scanning the area.

However, the joy soon turned to anger as Coop watched some of his favourite places begin to swell up and float into the air. "Now you done it you...alien pump! No one! No one messes with my best places to eat at! Now you’re gonna get it!" He growled and began pressing the various buttons to move Megas into the attack position. No-one messed with his favourite restaurants and got away with it! He growled again as he noticed his all-time favourite steak house get blimped up and he watched as it slowly floated into the air. This meant war!

The beast snickered as it put its hose into another car and began to slowly fill it with air, wanting to see what it would do. Obviously, it would pump it up like a balloon, but it was still fun to watch them do it. What the Balloon Beast didn’t know was that Megas was coming up behind it, and in an instant, it was hurled forward as Megas punched it in the back of the head. Whirling around, the Balloon Beast growled and ran at the large mech, intent on making him swell up into a large metal balloon.

Various kicks and punches were exchanged as the robot and the beast did battle. Although there were a few good punches either side, they were still evenly matched as they continued fighting, both desperate to outdo the other. Megas leapt on the beast and tried to squash it into the ground, only for it to slither away. As the large robot got up, the beast took that opportunity to fire several explosive balloons at the mech. Coop didn’t have time to program a block manoeuvre in before the balloons exploded and Megas landed flat on its back, cracking the asphalt.

Now that its opponent was down, the Balloon Beast slithered out two hoses that snaked their way towards the mech’s carhead, a 1974 Plymouth Barracuda. Coop was still dazed, if not a bit confused when the hoses crept up the mech’s body like two monstrous vines, intent on pumping him with air. At last the hoses slithered in and began to pump the car with air. It wasn’t long before Megas began to balloon, the metal creaking and groaning as it was ever so slowly being pumped with air. Coop groaned, still feeling rather dazed from Megas hitting the ground.

However, it didn’t take long for him to come around as he soon realised what was happening. The steering wheel with the game controller began to swell up and he looked around in a panic, trying to find a way to stop it from ballooning any further. However, it was completely pointless as the seats groaned and began swelling up, as the fabric inside became stuffed with air, causing the seats to balloon out. The dashboard creaked loudly, and the headliner sagged as all Coop could do was look on in horror, completely unsure of what he could do next.

The Balloon Beast did not stop there as it continued to pump air into the mech. There were several parked cars nearby and they laid directly in the path of the swelling mech. Loud bending and straining noises were heard as they began to be smothered by the large mech, with their tyres hissing and going flat as the large mech was just too heavy for them to support. The seats inside were squished as Megas continued to swell up, squishing the cars under his massively ballooning rear, with Coop sighing as he heard a lot of very concerning noises.

He groaned and was wondering what to do next, when he grunted in surprise. Was it his imagination or were his clothes suddenly getting tighter? He looked around and watched as his clothes stretched and straining loudly, trying to hold in all his mass, only to fail miserably. With a very loud ripping noise, his clothes began to tear in several places as they grew too large and creaked noisily, trying to at least contain some of the rapidly swelling human’s weight. Coop groaned, before he blushed deeply, feeling rather embarrassed at the whole inflating situation. This was so humiliating!

By this stage, Megas was so full of air that it had started to float into the air. Feeling very pleased with itself, the Balloon Beast soon followed, continuing to pump in air and watching as the robot swelled more and more. This was fun, and it was a shame that more air couldn’t be pumped in. However, the Balloon Beast did not want to pop the robot and risk injuring itself, so for now, it began to slow down the rate at which air was being pumped into it, loving the noises coming from the over inflated metal mech.

Coop had filled out all the space in the car by this point, and the seats creaked in protest at his new weight. He groaned and watched as the beast finally removed his hoses, leaving him and Megas as nothing more than blimpy versions of their former selves. The beast then flied around the now blimpy bot and smirked, as if mocking how large Megas and his owner had become. With its job done, the Balloon Beast smirked one last time before it flew away from the scene, leaving a very blimpy Megas and Coop floating in the air. 

Coop groaned, wiggling around a bit as he got used to his new body size. He wasn’t expecting to be so big! He groaned as he felt his stomach gurgling, before he let out a loud and brassy fart that shook Megas. He smirked and let out another one, only to be surprised when Megas let out a nasty blast of his own. He wondered what the hell he was going to do in order to get out of this. “oh well, there’s only one thing for it!” He grinned and let out another fart. “I really hope this works!”


End file.
